A letter to Kyle
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: Horatio writes a letter to his son. No parings, It's a One-Shot  No more chapters


**Title: A letter to Kyle**

**Summary: **Horatio writes a letter to his son. This is taken after a brief encounter, so if you haven't read that, I guess you might need to read it.

**Authors Notes: **This was truly a spare the moment sorta thing. I had the urge to write it and now its coming to you guys. I told you I would be trying to write more and here I am with another one shot. Notice I said ONE-SHOT because there will be no other chapters. Please I would like it if you guys understand that, because you don't write more on a one-shot.

*I don't own CSI:MIAMI*

Enjoy everyone

* * *

**A letter to Kyle**

_Dear Kyle_

_I hope this letter finds you in good graces and in good spirits. I remember the last time we spoke, you expressed your sadness over the death of your comrade and I said to you that everything will be alright as long as you keep your faith and hold on to your strength. I can easily pretend to ask you how are you doing questions and skirt the issue as to why I am writing this letter or even try to hide my feelings, but my recent encounter with Joe Lebrock has got me thinking about my life and those in it._

_I know you've heard this a million times, but Kyle you are the most important thing in my life. Before you my job and protecting the citizens of Miami was the most important thing in my life, but after Kyle, you became the only worth while thing to protect. I can remember first gazing at your picture and looking at you in that interrogation room and I knew from that moment that you were of me. I know you have heard that story over and over, but son you must understand that I think about that day and that moment twice a day._

_We touched upon my encounter with Lebrock, but what I didn't tell you son was that I was so scared. Scared, an emotion i don't feel often. Sacred because for a moment I thought about what he had done to you, and what he could have done to you if the winds had blown you into another direction. For a second I was relieved that you were so far away, because than I didn't have to worry about taking his life._

_But enough about that trash, he's not worth wasting paper on. Kyle I want to ask you a question, and I want an honest reply. I was thinking a lot lately about how you told me you were leaving to go and join the army. I remember telling you to follow your heart, but inside I was crushed. It took some prying on your part, but you finally got the truth out of me. My question to you son is: What If? What if you never came home? What if I never heard you voice again? What if the word "Dad" will never be uttered to me again?_

_I can't fathom life without you Kyle, I don't know how I got through life living without you before I knew you were of me. And now that your risking you life for this selfish and often ungrateful country, I can't help but to ask myself and you what if questions. Often I find myself staring at the only_ _picture that reminds me that your no longer a boy but a young man. The picture that reminds me of who you are now-Soilder. I never wanted to let you go, and in moments of weakness I have to assure myself that you are a Caine, and Caines don't go down without a fight._

_I know I say this to you so many times Kyle, but I need for you to come home alive and safe. I need for you to make it home to me and your mother. Your mother needs you to be alright, I need for you to be alright. For sanity please come home to your parents alive and well. As your parent I want to protect you from the evils of the world, no father wants to see his son running into the path of danger. But than no father or parent wants to stop their child from pursuing their passion. I can always argue that your passion is dangerous, but that's the selfishness in me. That's the part me that wants to keep you all to myself and shield you from the dangers of this cruel world. But another part of me knows that you'll argue my job is dangerous, but I still do it._

_So as I close this letter I ask for an honest answer to my questions; and I pray Kyle that god will shield you with his love and protection. Please Kyle stay alert and ready for anything. And know that I will always be here waiting for you son. I love you and I miss you._

_Your Father_

_Horatio Caine_


End file.
